A Fox's Proposal
by Zhao Yun 320
Summary: Tails finds out that Sonic and Amy are getting hitched. He wants to marry Cream but he must get Charmy Bee away from them for good. TailsxCream SonAmy, OCxOC 2nd Lemon. Small Language involved


Waiting For You

A Fox's Proposal By Ziggman2g

K since I gotten some hits from my first lemon, I decided to make another one, this time its gonna be a TailsxCream one. It takes place 2 months after the 1st one, when Sonic and Amy are planning their wedding.

_Like last time, I'm making some of the characters older than usual, just to get the story in a comfortable state._

_I don't own Tails, Cream, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, or Charmy Bee; Sega owns them. I only own Raul The Puma and Rose The Ocelot. Enjoy And Review._

_Ages:_

_Sonic: 21_

_Shadow: 22_

_Raul: 21_

_Amy: 19_

_Rose: 19_

_Tails: 18_

_Cream: 17_

_Charmy: 17_

Tail's Room

A two-tailed kitsune was asleep when his alarm clock woke him up, buzzing in the loudest to him. He woke up to see a tan colored rabbit smiling at him. He freaked out and landed on the floor.

"AAH! CREAM! Why did you do that??" shouted the fox as he got up.

"Sorry, Tails, but I got something to tell you. I just got the news myself and wanted to share it with you!" Cream squealed while helping Tails up. She matured a lot since the Mettarex incident and decided to live independently since her mother remarried. She ditched the old orange dress for a hot pink t-shirt and short jean skirt, but still wore the same shoes but they gotten in a bigger size.

Tails got dressed as soon he got up. He wore a pair of jean shorts that were dark blue with a red shirt that says "USC Trojans"( Favorite College team) in gold lettering. He then started to train with Sonic and Knuckles since Cosmo died. Even though he stopped mourning for her, he didn't want his mistake to happen again.

"What kinda news?" he asked when he tugged his shoes on.

"Sonic and Amy are getting married!!" Yelled Cream as she ran into Tail's arms.

Tails himself was freaked but happy that his 'brother' would get married to the girl that was chasing him, which started him to think about his own love life. Cream and him were friends, but he wanted to be more than a friend. He wanted to be her husband, but Charmy didn't want the kitsune to come near the rabbit. Tails and Charmy would still fight with each other over the girl's heart to the point that Tails would swing at the bee and cause a rumble. Tails never wanted to hurt anyone, but wouldn't loose Cream to some annoying buzzing rocket that lives on honey.

Cream herself had more than feelings for the young kitsune, but none for Charmy. Part of her that makes her be considerate to Charmy Bee is that he worked with her stepfather, Vector. He introduced them to each other since Shadow became a good guy and wanted Cream to be with him. But she loved Tails since they met, and wouldn't come near the bug for the arguments that occur.

"Hello! Hey Cream! You alive in there?" asked Charmy as he came into Tails' room. Charmy had grown in size, he was has tall as Knuckles but still skinny. However he still had muscle enough that can match Tails as he fought with Chaotix on various cases. He knew that he had to have Cream, but wanted to beat Tails for coming in to his and her lives.

"What do you want, fag?" growled Tails as he urged Cream behind him.

"I wanted to talk to my girl, fox boy. But you still don't get the hint. She isn't yours and will never be yours. I won't let you fuck up my love life just because you lost your bitch." Said Charmy as he flexed his arms in a pose of threat.

Tails responded with a quick jab at the bee's nose and followed with a fast hook to his face. Charmy doubled over but then slugged Tails in the groin and kicked him while he doubled over. Tails was on the ground in pain as Charmy stomped on him and cracked his lip with a kick.

" CHARMY STOP!!" yelled Cream as she tugged on his arm.

SLAP!

Charmy had slapped Cream on the ground and kicked her in the ribs. He didn't see the chop coming to his throat as Tails got up and throat chopped him. Cream was sobbing when Sonic, Raul, and Amy came in. Raul pried Tails off of Charmy and then slugged Charmy in the face and held him to the wall. Amy helped Cream to her feet and Sonic held Tails back.

" Ok. This shit's got to end. Tails, in the next room, NOW! Charmy, stay here. Is Cream ok, Ames?" asked Raul as he pressed Charmy away from the fox.

" Yeah, just a red mark. But I'm gonna take her to my room. Rosie will watch her there." She answered. Cream still sobbed softly as she pasted the fox with a sweet smile. Tails wanted to kiss her but was being escorted by Sonic to his room.

" Just stay put, Tails. Charmy will get his soon." Said Sonic as he flashed his famous grin to his kitsune brother. Tails wanted to smile but didn't, he wanted to see Cream to see that she was ok.

"K, what happened, Tails?" asked Raul as he came in.

Tails recounted the events that had occur. Raul looked at him with a stern yet meaningful look. He knew that Charmy had started it but it was getting on his and Sonic's nerve to see these two fight over a girl who made her choice.

" Charmy, in here PRONTO!" yelled Raul as the bee entered the room.

"Ok, now you two are gonna grow up, quit fuckin' around and start being cool with each other. Tails, shake his hand, go back to your room, and vent off. Charmy, you're gonna pack your shit, wait in my room for me to take you back to Vex's office. That fight just bought you your ticket outta my pad and I don't want any bitching about this. Tails, I want you to stay put in your room, and wait for me to come back. Ok?" said Raul as he got up.

**20 minutes later…**

Sonic and Raul were discussing wedding preparations with Amy and Rose. Tails was in the back, laying in the grass and fell asleep. Part of him wanted to kill Charmy, but he wanted to be cool to Raul and the others by respecting their wishes to avoid conflict with him. He then thought of he and Cream getting married. He could see it in his head. He would be waiting in a black tux, waiting for the woman of his dreams, walking down the aisle with a white veil over her face. He couldn't help but smile at this; he always loved Cream since he was a kid. Ever since he met her, he couldn't help but fall for the tan color rabbit, due to her sweet nature and kindness, which made him thinking of more…mature things. Part of him wanted to make love to her just to show his affection for her.

" Something on that mind of yours, Fox-Boy?" asked Shadow as he walked over to Tails.

" YIPE!!" yelled the fox as he got up. Realizing that it was Shadow, he relaxed and nodded.

"Let me guess…Cream??"

" Yup…I wanna get close to her, but not like THAT kinda way…hey if I say something to you, you won't flip out?"

"No, I won't" said the black hedgehog as he got close.

Tails then whispered," I plan on asking her to marry me… before that, I was hoping to…. you know…"

"OH…that's why you want to be alone with her today?" he asked silently as Raul came over.

"Yeah…please tell me where she is, I have to tell her." Said Tails as Raul joined in the conversation.

" Her room… Amy and Rosie are in there talking to her about the same thing, except; she wants to do it when we split. Sonic, the others and me are gonna split. Here, this may be a little too much but use this man." He said as he slipped him a condom, but Tails gave it back.

"Like Sonic, I'm gonna do it without this. Besides, I want to marry her with a family." Said Tails as he got up. Raul nodded and for good measure, ruffled the fox's 3 bangs that weren't combed.

Cream's Room (UPCOMING LEMON! Must I say again?! If your mind can't handle the lemony goodness, skip to the end.):)

Tail's walked inside Cream's room to find the rabbit on her bed asleep. He couldn't help but notice the faint red mark on her cheek. He wanted to kiss it away along with the pain she suffered. He walked over to her and softly kissed her cheek, which woke her from her sleep. She looked at his ocean blue eyes and smiled as he blushed.

"Sorry…didn't mean to wake you," said the kitsune as he rubbed the back of his head. Cream then reached up and kissed him on the lips fully.

Tails was shocked as the rabbit kissed him but responded by kissing back. She felt his tongue rubbed softly against her lips and blushed when she felt him begging for entrance. She shyly opened her mouth and felt his tongue touch hers, teasing it to life and started to massage it with his own. She moaned and ran her hands under his shirt to feel his muscles. He slightly felt goosebumps on his neck as he felt her hand stroke his abs.

He broke the kiss and looked at the tan rabbit in front of him. He saw that her cheeks were pink and was trembling with nervousness from the kiss. He kissed her on her eyelids, cheeks and nose to banish these feelings from her. When he finished, she felt herself wanting to kiss the fox again. She pressed her lips against his jaw and whispered…

"Make love to me, Miles Prowler…"

Tails smiled at this and kissed her softly. He never let anyone but Sonic and Cream call him by his real name.

"Are you sure, Cream?? I love you, and I don't want to hurt you…" he asked the young girl as he pulled away but still held her. She was still only 17… near an adult, but still young. He wouldn't hurt her until she was ready and wanted him.

"Yes, I'm sure, please…make me yours." She said as she Eskimo-kissed him. He felt that a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He then started to take off her shirt as she did the same. Both felt nervous but ecstatic about what was going to happen.

Tails then ran his lips down Cream's chest and started to remove her light blue bra. After removing the top piece that had covered her, he looked at her chest, hypnotized by the young rabbit's beauty. Then he started to kiss her chest, avoiding her breasts until he got to her waist. He didn't want to remove her skirt yet, so he went to focus on her chest and her mounds. She saw that he was a little nervous, so she kissed his forehead as he looked at her for approval. He then smiled and shyly kissed her right nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Hearing her moan, Tails then softly kissed it again then started to suckle on Cream's right nipple and then massage the left one with his hand. She started to pant then moan as he continued the slow torture on her breasts. He then switch and started to suck on the other nipple. Cream then pressed Tails' head closer as he gently nibbled on her nipple. He started to kiss her down her stomach and ran his hands over the areas he kissed, etching in the image in his mind on this one blissful moment.

Cream then pushed him on her bed and started to kiss his lips and trailed down his neck and started to kiss and massage his chest as he groaned in pleasure as she started to remove his shorts. He then felt her tongue on the washboard of his abs as he removed her jean skirt, showing off her white cotton panties. He saw that she was soaked down there. He pressed his lips against hers as she came back up after removing his shorts. She looked into the kitsune's eyes, ones that she dearly fell in love with. What she saw there made her heart melt. Love. Pure, sweet love that can't be matched by others except a few people. This made her tear up as she kissed back. Tails notice this and pulled away from her lips.

"Cream, are you ok??" asked the kitsune as he looked in to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes…but I'm so nervous…what if I ruin this? What if I can't please you?" she asked with nervousness.

Tails kissed her and said," Just trust me, you won't mess up. I know it…we're both intuitive enough to do this. I'm more worried about hurting you, knowing that if I do…I'll never forgive myself for hurting a beautiful yet delicate woman like you."

Cream kissed him again as smiled.

"You won't, Tails. I love you too much to be hurt by you."

He smiled as he went to his shorts and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring with a platinum band across it.

"Cream the Rabbit…will you marry me??" he asked as offered her the ring. Cream responded with a kiss and hug around Tails' neck.

"YES!!" she screamed in happiness.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her, letting go of the fear of loosing the girl of his dreams. Before he even met Cosmo, he loved Cream more than anything in the universe. He loved Cosmo as a sister, but nothing more. His life was complete.

"Wanna continue?" he asked as he had a mischievous smile on his face. She blushed but had a cat like smile as she pounced on the young fox and kissed him fully.

He smiled then flipped her over on her back, slowly took of her panties and kissed her neck down to her waist. She responded by taking off his boxers. He looked at her figure, drinking in her maturing body. She blushed as he looked at her body. She prayed that she would suffice to him.

Tails smiled as she blushed and said,

"Oh god, Cream, you're like an angel. But more beautiful."

"Thanks Tails." She responded with a smile as he kissed her waist till he found her entrance, wet and pulsing with desire.

He looked at her and she nodded. He then ran his tongue on her entrance and then kissed it. She cried in pleasure and then moaned as he began to 'eat her out'. He kissed and licked her entrance as she moaned and panted in pleasure. She smiled and moaned as he continued. He then slid his finger in her and placed his thumb on her clit and started to massage her area. She then started to thrash and squirm around the bed as he continued to play with her. The moans and screams she made were only adding more fuel to the fire in his heart as he continued.

'_Oh god, Tails! Please…don't stop! It feels…soooo good!!_' she screamed in her head as she felt her first orgasm. He felt it too as he knelt down and licked her of her juices. He started to lick the inside of her and pulled up to her face.

"So sweet…I love the taste of you, Cream… I love you." He whispered in her ear softly as she panted.

Cream then pressed the kitsune on his back and kissed down till she found his member and smiled mischievously. Tails saw this and looked alarm as she started to pump him. He groaned in response, feeling nothing but pleasure and started to lay back as he let her touch take over his sense of feeling.

She then started to massage him, and then slowly took his member in her mouth. Tails shot up but then groaned as she went up and down on his member. He felt like he was gonna burst soon. He felt his own orgasm as he got off the bed and lifted her up. She looked at him as he pressed her against the wall. He found her entrance and placed his member in her. She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his body. He went fast and broke her hymn, causing her to cry in pain slightly. He stopped as he heard this.

"Are you okay Cream?" he asked quickly as he looked at her.

She smiled as the pain left her as quickly as Rose and Amy told her that it would.

'_It would hurt the 1__st__ time, they said. But it died down just as quick. It doesn't hurt anymore,' _she thought as she kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Go on, Tails… make me yours…" she said as he nodded slowly and went slowly.

Feeling nothing but pure pleasure, she moaned and panted. She felt as if she was in a rapture, that nothing could ever break this moment as he continued to thrust in to her. Tails himself had the same thoughts as he continued his slow pace as he slightly speeded up. Her moans fueled him to go faster and deeper.

He brought her higher as he brought her down harder every time he went deeper. Her pants were going faster as he continued the pace he went. She wondered how longer can she withstand before she finally let loose. He then moved back to the bed and laid her on her back and began to thrust into her petite body, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure to her.

His mind wandered to his and her childhood, back when he was 8 and she was 6. They would just played in the Chao Garden, when they shyly hugged and kissed when the snuck away from the others when they were busy, to the moment he started to date her officially, till this very moment where he proposed to her and was making love to her. He smiled and went faster as he thought of this. He would never thought that it would lead to this, the moment where he be hers and only hers.

He then asked her," Wanna switch??"

"Yes…" she said as he slowed and switched her to be on top of him. Tails then vigorously thrust in to her as she rode him like a bronco. He massage her legs and felt her moan and groan in pleasure. He then felt a strong feeling in his member.

"Cream…oh man…I'm gonna come!" he jeered as he leaned forward as he held her.

"Me too…come with me Tails!!" she said as she felt another orgasm

Tails then felt his mind flashback to the best moment of his life as he felt his orgasm. He and Cream were in the garden, kissing and hugging each other.

"TAAAILLLSS!!" cried Cream as she came over the fox's lap.

"CREEEAMMM!!" yelled Tails as he shot his load in her.

Both rode the tide of love that swept them as they let each other loose in the other. Tails laid back as she laid her head on his chest. She got of him but still laid her head on his chest as it heaved. Tails felt nothing but happiness as he held her.

"Oh god…that was…" started Tails as he got enough strength to talk.

"Perfect…like our love…" Cream replied as she smiled.

He then smiled at the thought, and then placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her, with passion.

"Oh, god, Cream. What did I do to deserve such a girl like you?" he asked.

"Nothing but showed me that you loved me and still do…I only pray that you will forever more." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Tails smiled and kissed her. He whispered," I love you, Cream Prowler."

"I love you too, Miles 'Tails' Prowler." She giggled and said as she slept.

He then smiled and then slept as he felt nothing could break her from him. Not even Eggman or death could.

Fin

K that's the 2nd lemon I made. Now PLZ review. I pray that you like it and how I did. If you got a request, let me know.

Tails: I hope you get more reviews.

Sonic: Ditto! Also plz finish the other stories! They want more.

Shadow: C'mon, Zigg! Finish the others!

Me: ok guys, I'll try. It depends on the other readers if they like this.

Raul: (Shakes readers) READ AND REVIEW PPL!! If you do, Silver here will milk this cow behind Shad and me.

(A Bull is behind them)

Silver: But this is a bull.

Amy and Rose: Yea…no bull.

K plz just tell me what you think


End file.
